El Imperio de las Águilas
by Raysha
Summary: Colección de drabbles participantes en "La Copa de la Casa 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Muy alegre

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas. Yo no me lucro.

Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre de "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Elegí a Cho Chang (lo siento, llevo un montón de fics sobre ella) y... salió esto. No me matéis.

* * *

Muy alegre

—¡Cho!

Sonríes y entras en el compartimento. Sólo hay una persona.

—¡Marietta! ¿Y los demás?

—Roger se ha ido a saludar a algunos amigos; Claire, a encontrarse con Goldstein, los pobres no se veían hace siglos; y Emma al baño, parece ser que la comida india no le sentó nada bien.

—Pobre —te sientas frente a ella.

De pronto, sus ojos se iluminan.

—¿Sabes qué? Mi madre tiene muchos contactos en el Ministerio y se entera de cosas… ¡Adivina de qué le descubrí hablando delante de la chimenea con un funcionario! —la instas a continuar con un gesto, impaciente—. ¡Este año Hogwarts va a ser la sede del Torneo!

—¿Torneo? ¿Qué Torneo? —la curiosidad te está matando.

—¡El Torneo de los Tres Tragos! —exclama emocionada.

Te embarga una súbita alegría. Que en Hogwarts ocurra algo de forma global es una novedad.

—¡Genial! —entonces, caes en algo—. Pero ¿qué es eso?

—¿Y yo qué sé? —responde resueltamente—. Piénsalo, Cho. Sea lo que sea, será emocionante, y seguramente estará relacionado con el whisky de fuego.

Una experiencia nueva, suena interesante. Es vergonzoso que a tus quince años no lo hayas probado todavía.

—¿Y no será Torneo de los Tres Trasgos o algo así? Suena más… mágico—intentas razonar. Si eres la única que titubea al probar ese asqueroso líquido, Marietta te lo echará en cara.

—¡Que no, mujer! ¡Que iremos de botellón! (1)

—Ya. Iremos al Bosque Prohibido e invitaremos al calamar gigante y a Lovegood.

Marietta te mira mal. En ese momento, la puerta se abre y por ella entra Claire, con los labios hinchados y la corbata descolocada, y la mujer del carrito de dulces tras ella.

—¿Queréis algo, queridas? —pregunta la primera.

Te acercas y seleccionas un par. Pagas. Entonces, oyes a alguien decir:

—Esas grageas, por favor —es Cedric Diggory. Te sonrojas; tú misma te recriminas, ¡pero es que es tan mono!—. Ah, hola, Cho. ¿Te has enterado de lo del Torneo de los Tres Magos?

Le sonríes tímidamente.

—Sí.

Cierras la puerta y es ahí cuando te empiezas a reír en la cara de tu amiga. Claire te mira como a una desquiciada, pero ¿y qué? Marietta está loca… y algo sorda.

—Cho, deberías ser menos alegre, me enfermas —dice rencorosamente.

—Imposible, Cho nunca dejará de serlo —sonríe Claire—, cambiaría el orden natural de las cosas.

Tú sigues riendo.

* * *

(1) Expresión española. Significa ir a un lugar abierto (gran vía) para beber cantidades enormes de alcohol. Común entre jóvenes.

* * *

NdA: Perdonadme, en serio. Esto es lo más extraño que he escrito en mi vida. Intentaré no hacerlo más. Lo que pasa es que no quise hacer un angst de Cho llorando por los vagones y lamentándose así que, de un fic frienship normal, mutó a esta ida de olla.

Sed buenos y no me tomateéis mucho, que hace pupita.

¡Hasta pronto!


	2. La organización

Disclaimer: el universo de Harry Potter y el personaje usado son de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bross y yo no me lucro usándolos. Sin embargo, el lugar en el que se desarrolla la historia es mío y los dos personajes (OCs) que aparecen también.

Este fic participa en el minireto de noviembre para "La Copa de la Casa" del foro La noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Nos sorteaban un género y a mí me tocó Mystery (misterio); espero haber cumplido :)

* * *

La organización

Entras al edificio con un simple Alohomora, ningún mago sospecharía —ni siquiera tú— de un bloque de viviendas aparentemente común y corriente. Recorres el vestíbulo y los pasillos en busca de algo, la verdad es que no te esperabas encontrar la instalación principal de una organización tan grande vacía e inactiva.

Y entonces la oyes. Una voz:

—Jefe, la mercancía ha pasado la aduana sin problemas, como teníamos previsto; un colega mío se encargará de traerla aquí y distribuirla por Inglaterra. En cuanto al dinero, no hay problema. Ya está todo arreglado.

—De acuerdo, Grant. Pero ¿estás seguro de que ese amigo tuyo es de confianza? —responde otra voz. ¿De qué te suena?

—Claro, señor. Johnny ya ha hecho varios trabajitos para mí, y es eficiente, créame.

Hay que largarse de allí. Has comprobado que todo lo que te han dicho es cierto, ¿verdad? Pero ¿no podrías escuchar un poco más?

«No», una razonable voz interviene, comprobando, gracias a Merlín, que tu sanidad mental sigue intacta. Te alejas de la puerta. Debes mandar el Patronus parlante lo antes posible.

—Espera, hombre. —Una voz se oye desde la puerta. Es la del tipo al que han llamado «jefe»; te es escalofriantemente conocida—. Pasa, te esperábamos.

Eso no va dirigido a ti.

¿Verdad?

Oh, Merlín.

—¿A qué esperas, Hilliard? —insiste la otra voz, que es más impaciente y amenazante—. ¡Entra!

Caminas con pies de plomo —nunca mejor dicho— e ingresas.

—Hola, Robert —dice el jefe—. ¿Sorprendido?

Piensas que más bien estás aterrado, pero entonces te fijas en él y te das cuenta de por qué te ha hecho esa pregunta.

No puede ser.

—Tú…

—Sí, yo —sonríe.

Es él. El hombre que os ha estado pasando información. Sin el que sin su colaboración no habríais sabido de la existencia de esa organización prohibida.

—Pero ¿cómo…? —te preguntas en voz alta.

—Oh —te interrumpe—, qué iluso eres. ¿De verdad crees que nos destruirías? ¿Qué de alguna manera vengarías la muerte de tu padre investigando el tráfico de alfombras voladoras?, ¡Sorpresa! Nosotros no lo matamos. Pero, nunca creí que diría esto, gracias a la estupidez de un Ravenclaw nos dejarán en paz de una vez. Estarán tan ocupados investigando tu desaparición que nos olvidarán. Gracias, amigo. Ahora —ordena, dirigiéndose a Grant—, procede.

¿Desaparición?

¿Proceder?

—Avada Kedavra. —Un susurro.

Y lo último que ves es una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

NdA: Después de un par de meses, me digno a reaparecer. Se supone que esto es misterio, pero eso juzgarlo vosotros mismos, porque yo jamás he escrito de este género (aun habiendo leído muchos fics).

El personaje de este drabble es Robert Hilliard, el prefecto de Ravenclaw de cuando Harry estaba en primer año. Yo lo he imaginado auror :)

De todas formas, al principio me habían salido 520 palabras, así que subiré (en un tiempo indeterminado) una viñeta/one-shot que explique esto más detalladamente, que me ha molado la trama. Por cierto, me he viciado a narrar en segunda persona. :D

¡Hasta el próximo!


End file.
